A Detention With Professor Snape
by iiTeddy-Rawrrz
Summary: Megan's a 7th year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. Ever since her first year, she has had a crush on Professor Snape. She forgets her diary in his classroom, which contains all her feelings for him. Now she has a detention. What will happen next? SnapeXOC


Detention

"Megan!" my friend, who is also my niece, Tara yelled after me, "Wait up!"

"Oh! Hi Tara!" I smiled at her. "What class are you going to?" she asked me.

"Potions with Professor Snape. Where are you going?" I asked, smiling at the thought of seeing Snape.

"Charms," she smirked and then whispered my ear, "Good luck."

She took off down the other corridor to Charms. This my seventh year at Hogwarts, and it's Tara's second. We're both in Gryffindor. She hangs out with the Weasley twins usually, even though they're two years ahead of her.

You see, I've always fancied Professor Snape since my first year. He's always picked on me since I'm a Gryffindor, though.

"Oh, hello Murphy," I heard someone say. I turned around only to see Professor Snape himself! "Hello Professor," I blushed.

"Headed to my class, I see," he said.

"Yes, Professor. I am," I nodded, turning away from his gaze, continuing down to the dungeons. The rest of the way we walked in silence. It was a calming silence, though.

I made it to class just as the bell rang, and he walked in right behind me. I took a seat in the only seat left, which just happened to be in front of Professor Snape and next a Slytherin named Zachary Glacier. He was in my year, heavy set, smelled funny, and always smiled with those crooked and black and brown teeth of his. Not very attractive. He took up most of the row, so I was about half way off of my seat, and I couldn't stand his horrible smell. I may be nice, but I know my limits. I rose my hand.

"Yes, Murphy?" he asked.

"May I be excused?" I asked, trying not to gag.

"No," he said, "Why?"

"It's just," I looked at Zachary, and turned back, giving up, "Never mind."

"Okay then," he turned back to the board and continued with his lessons about vampires.

The bell rang and I shot up from the desk and left the room right away. No matter how much I liked Snape and would like to spend every second of every day with him, I had to get away from that Zach kid.

The rest of the day went on all right. I talked to Tara here and there, like at lunch or in the common room after dinner. I talked to some of my other friends too, like Matt, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Oliver, and Cassie. Matt is Tara's childhood friend. He's in her year and in our house. He's got blondish-brown hair and blue-green eyes. Cassie is Tara's Mom's friend's daughter. She's in her first year here at Hogwarts. Though, she's in Hufflepuff, we usually only talk in the hall, some classes, and at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are a little trio in Tara's year. They talk with Tara and I quite often. They're in our house too. Fred, Lee, and George, however, I talk to quite a bit. They are in their fourth year in Gryffindor. Tara hangs out with them a lot, too. They are two years below me, and they constantly try and prank me. Usually I never get angry at them, and it annoys them. I just laugh with them. That causes them to prank me even more.

Oliver is in a year below me, and he's obsessed with quidditch(sp?). He's the Gryffindor Team captain, after all. We all talk to him here and there. Ginny is Ron, Fred, and George's younger sister. She's a first year.

When I was in my dorm with Tara and she was asleep, I remembered I left something in the Potion's classroom. It was something really important, and Professor Snape CANNOT read it! I gathered up my courage, grabbed my wand, and I left the dorm into the common room. Nobody was down there at this hour any way. I left the portrait hole and ignored the angry comments from the Fat Lady from waking her up. I took the route that Mrs. Norris and Flitch don't take. Fred, George, and Lee showed it to Tara last year, and Tara showed it to me one day because I needed to get somewhere unseen one night. It was behind a large painting of a pumpkin. Not very many people know about it because it's small when you look at it, but when it opens, it's a big corridor. Magic is a amazing, huh? Well, I continued down the hallway with my wand lit, and I made it to the dungeons safely. The only problem now was to get passed Professor Snape. His bedroom was near his classroom, and any noise may wake him.

I unlocked the door with a spell, and I cracked it open in just a little, and I didn't see him. I walked in and over to the place I was sitting. Sure enough, it wasn't there. Just my luck, huh? Wait! What if he read it? Oh my goodness, no! That's bad. You see, I left my notebook in here, which is also my diary. It doesn't say that on the front though. I usually write about him in that diary. He'll know I like him!

"Looking for this?" he asked, stopping my frantic looks.

"Uh, thank you Professor. I'll just be on my way, now," I said, attempting to grab it.

"Detention tomorrow in my classroom at 8:00pm," he stated, "Be here."

"Yes, sir," I replied, blushing horribly, and he handed my notebook to me.

I sighed, walking back through the same shortcut and up to my dorm.

"Midnight," I sighed, laying on my bed, smiling, "I don't mind detention with him. That's just perfect." I dozed off into my dreams.

It was a good dream. It was about me on a date with Snape. I didn't get to the end though, because the next thing I know, Tara is shaking my shoulder. "Meg! Come on! It's time to get ready!" she said sing-song like. She was already ready, though.

That doesn't surprise me one bit. I yawned and got ready for classes. We walked to breakfast, and on the way there, Fred, George, Lee, and Tara were talking about a way to prank Draco Malfoy. I talked with the trio about the tree Harry and Ron ran into with the flying car at the start of this year. Before I knew it, my detention time came around, and I left the common room to his classroom.

"I'm the only one here?" I questioned aloud. 'Perfect!' I exclaimed mentally. "Murphy, I want you to clean the beakers and cauldrons in the storage cabinet," he explained.

"Yes, Professor. Anything you say," I replied obediently.

"About your notebook yesterday, that's your diary, correct?" he asked without a hint of emotion.

"Indeed," I nodded while cleaning. "I happened to read a little bit of it. Do you...fancy me?" he asked.

I blushed even more than I was before, but I remained quiet.

"Thought so," I heard him whisper.

I sighed. 'Figures,' I thought, about to cry, 'That I would be dumped.'

"I'm sorry to say, but I believe I am quite too old for you, and I'm a teacher and it's forbidden for me to date students," he said.

"Age...doesn't matter, and forget the rules," I threw down the rag I was cleaning with, and walked over to him, looking up at his face.

He looked at me and noticed the tears threatened to fall. He bent down, smirked, and he kissed me, "I only will ignore the rules this once."

I, of course, kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it's sort of short and ends abruptly. I do think this is a good story though :) Do you think it should be continued? I'm debating about it.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the people that don't sound familiar to the story (ex - Matt, Cassie, Tara, etc)! They're actually people that I know in real life, including Megan. :)


End file.
